


The Economics of Romance

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Scott and Penny are more than used to being talked about in the press, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: When the world's richest bachelor starts dating the world's most sought after socialite press attention is to be expected, but some articles are just too weird for Penny's tastes.





	The Economics of Romance

“Apparently if we were a country we’d be the fifth richest nation in the world” Scott announces as he answers Penelope’s call.

 

“I thought you were equal to the eighth richest nation?” she says, her hologram frowning a little at Scott’s odd start to the conversation.

 

“No, not me and my brothers, me and you,” he explains, holding up the paper in explanation, “The Wall Street Journal has an economic and political breakdown of our relationship.”

 

“The Wall Street Journal is writing about our relationship now?” Penny says, and oh isn’t that disapproving eyebrow raise just so cute Scott thinks, “Since when is The Wall Street Journal a gossip rag?”

 

“Oh no, it’s not _gossip_ ,” Scott says, playing faux serious, “It’s _economics_ , that’s allowed.”

 

Penny’s laugh sets his heart racing a little and he’s quietly glad that she’s only a hologram and can’t see the way the sound makes his cheeks pink,

 

“Still though,” she says, “ _The Wall Street Journal!_ You can’t tell me that this isn’t the most ridiculous reaction you’ve ever had to one of your relationships. Even dating the Crown Prince of Denmark was less intense than this for me!”

 

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, “This is probably the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me because of a partner.” He pauses for a moment, frowning slightly, “Aw crap,” he adds, “Things are gonna get even worse when people remember we’ve _both_ dated the Crown Prince of Denmark!”

 

Penny’s laugh turns into a groan and she drops her head into her hands,

 

“Oh lord!” she laughs, “I think I might just break up with you now!”

 

He knows she’s joking, but even still just her joking about ending things sets his stomach churning like those anxious milliseconds between pulling the cord and his parachute opening when he half convinces himself he’s going to die. But she’s only joking so he makes himself smile,

 

“Yes, but if you broke up with me then you wouldn’t be one half of the world’s...” Scott pauses to glance back at the paper, “twelfth biggest military power.”

 

“Twelfth you say?” Penny laughs, stroking her chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness, “Well when you put it like that you’re practically marriage material!”

 

Scott laughs along with her, but that’s an idea that’s going to linger; Penny would look lovely in his grandmother’s ring.


End file.
